


Over My Head

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Also theyre married, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Joel - Freeform, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Very fluffy, and whatever, because theyre cute, dina - Freeform, dina and ellie being cute in the future, ellie and dina, ellie williams, ellie x dina, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: It's been years since the pair met, became friends, kissed on the dance floor, and yet, they're still so madly in love.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> >> SPOILERS FOR THE BOOK 1984 BY GEORGE ORWELL IN THIS FIC! <<
> 
> This fic was a request, but the song "Over My Head" by Echosmith really inspired me to write it. It just gave me the soft image of them together, so if you'd like, give it a listen while you read!  
The link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txVsAR7plBk

The house was still and quiet, but it was so beautiful at the same time. Ellie found herself admiring everything. The open, pretty living room, the slightly worn but still entirely comfortable couches placed adjacent to one another, the wooden coffee table sitting just in front of the longer couch. The TV stand holding an old-time cable TV was just behind the coffee table, leaning up against the wall. The curtains draped around the huge open window that stretched across the wall, the crevice the wood allowing for cushions to be placed down, making for a good seat beside the glass. The vase they received as a gift from Tommy and Maria after the girls’ wedding sat neatly on the corner table beside the second couch. It was full of beautiful red roses that Ellie purchased from a downtown market just a few days ago.

On the back wall behind the couches, there was a large dark wood bookshelf, completely full of books. Ellie was completely addicted to the face Dina made any time they encountered a book store, a library, or any place she could find books, whenever they were out on a patrol together. Dina claimed that she was, in fact, “a slut for good books.” Ellie couldn’t help but grin at the memory of Dina telling her that as she flipped through the pages of The Handmaid’s Tale by Margaret Atwood. She had collected many of what Joel called “classics”, ranging from books like Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë, to Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, to Lord of the Flies by William Golding, to 1984 by George Orwell. All of them, completely different in nature, but Dina loved them all the same.

Some of Ellie’s fondest memories came from the times she and Dina were curled up on the couch, book in her hand, eyes scanning the words, unable to break her focus. Ellie would be watching an old movie or recorded tapes and CDs of old shows or music videos, with Dina wrapped up in her arms with her book. Ellie was never a reader – she found immersing herself in a fake world was kind of pointless and boring. But whenever Dina would talk about it, she’d get very intrigued and hooked on the conversation.

She recalled her last conversation with Dina about her books.

•••

“Is this really where society was heading back then?” Dina’s whisper turned Ellie’s attention from the move to her.

Ellie just shot her an inquisitive look, and Dina shook her head.

“Sorry, I was just thinking to myself,” she explained. “This book’s so good.”

Pausing the TV, Ellie scooted closer to her wife. “What is it?” She neared her face to the thin paper, reading 1984 across the header margin.

“It’s about a corrupted society under a government with total rule,” she described. “And the main character has this whole love affair that’s completely forbidden, because the only point of sex is to have children. How fucked up is that?” Dina asked a clueless Ellie in disbelief. “Imagine not being able to be intimate with someone unless it’s just to have kids. They’re all slaves under the government.” She flipped through a few more marked pages in her small book. “The entire ending is just showing him being completely broken down as a person and forced into the slavery underneath the government.”

“You know the ending already?” Ellie mused with a soft grin.

“Duh, I’ve read this already,” Dina rolled her eyes playfully at her wife. Ellie couldn’t get enough of her. “Anyway, if this is how society was heading back then, I’m kind of glad that we’re living in the apocalypse.”

“You’re probably the first and only person I’ve ever heard say that,” Ellie snickered, pressing a kiss to dark hair pulled back in a bun.

The beautiful daylight peering in from the window illuminated Dina’s face in the most perfect way she’d ever seen. That orangey glaze that washed over her face, the shadows dipping into the contours, it was all just too much. The air felt like feathers around them, and Ellie found herself curling her toes at the divine comfort she felt being on the couch, safe, in her home, with her wife, in each other’s embrace. Everything was perfect.

“No, really,” the shorter girl insisted. “Would you rather be here, on your own, with me and Joel and the rest of the community here, or would you rather be alone, brainwashed by the government, constantly watched, and tortured when you fell in lust with me?”

“Okay, fair point.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Dina turned her head with a sly smile. “You know you couldn’t last a second without me.” The remark was followed by an eskimo kiss to her nose. For whatever reason, Dina loved doing that to her – rubbing their noses in a cute little way like that – it was just a thing Dina did.

Ellie cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “What makes you say that?” she challenged. “I lasted a pretty long time without you, you know.”

“Doesn’t mean you could survive now,” she shot back.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Ellie lifted her hands gently in defeat, prompting Dina to take one of those strong hands in hers and kiss it softly

Dina turned her attention back to the pages, those dark eyes skimming the perfectly printed words on old, tainted pages.

“Besides, I’m pretty happy where I ended up,” she said, leaning her head onto Ellie’s shoulder with more purpose. “I can’t really complain.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I got stuck with your cute ass,” she replied with a titter of laughter. “I actually got stuck married to you and everything.”

“Oh, right, I forgot about that,” Ellie’s teasing was relentless.

“You forgot?” Dina shot her an unamused, surprised look, much like she had at the dance following her “hot pile of garbage” joke at the dance all those years ago. Ellie never forgot that face.

“Maybe a little.”

“Maybe I made a mistake in marrying you, then,” Dina challenged, causing Ellie’s face to fall slightly, hurt. Chuckling, she kissed her wife’s cheek kindly. “I’m kidding.”

“Are you?” Ellie questioned humorously.

Rolling her eyes, she slapped Ellie’s knee playfully, those eyes, once again, wandering the pages for information she could bear onto the girl beside her. Watching Dina concentrate was so soothing – it was like watching a beautiful doe frolic across a grass field in the deep orange sunset. She was peaceful and perfect in every way.

“Yeah, I’m definitely okay with the way things ended up,” Dina concluded. She then turned to Ellie, curiously. “Has Joel ever told you about the world before all of this?”

“He’s mentioned it here and there. And then we have all the movies,” Ellie reminded.

“No, I know, I just wanted to know if he’s told you anything directly,” she explained. “Hearing a story from a real-life person who went through real-life stuff back then… I don’t know, it just seems like it’s a little more effective, and maybe I’ll just get it more.”

She hummed in understanding. “He’s told me a little. And then I found out stuff on my own, like how he would fish and hunt back in Texas with his daughter and Tommy. They were able to just pick up their rifles, and walk out into the woods without a single fear. They’d go right out to the lake in the woods just outside their hometown. It’s kinda crazy.”

“That sounds so nice…” Dina murmured in disbelief.

“You give and you take, I guess,” Ellie shrugged. “Back then, the government was sneaky and corrupt and tried taking advantage of their citizens. They could go out safely every day, sure. But now, we all live free on our own. There’s no government to control any of us. So, would you rather take being controlled constantly in your own home, but be able to walk around outside? Or would you rather live freely, with no one telling you what to do or how to do it, the only thing is that you’re unsafe every time you set foot outside your house. Which one you going for?”

Dina was quiet for a moment. “That’s a tough choice,” she admitted. “Though I kinda like my life the way it is now, so I’ll take the free option.”

Ellie smiled to herself.

“Well,” she said after silence, her voice strained as she lifted herself from the cushions and allowed her body room to stretch. “This has been a very fun, deep conversation with you, love. Thank you for making me question my entire existence.”

Dina chuckled, watching her wife stand in admiration. “Where are you going, moron?”

“You seem pretty busy right now,” Ellie pointed out. “So, I’ll handle dinner tonight. Sit back and relax, I’ll get cooking.”

Raising her eyebrows, Dina watched her in surprise as she started off for the kitchen. “You? Responsible? I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Yeah, yeah, quiet down, peanut gallery,” she called lightheartedly from the kitchen as she prepared multiple pots and pans, as well as fresh, refrigerated ingredients. “Let ol’ Ellie handle this one for a change, eh? I mean, how hard could it be…”

She trailed off as her eyes wandered over the many instruments she’d pulled from the cabinets and drawers. Truthfully, Ellie was a terrible cook. And she definitely didn’t do it often. The most prestigious and delicious thing she thought she’d ever made was boxed macaroni and cheese. And even that Dina had her complaints about.

“Did I lose ya for a sec?” Dina’s voice cut through her confused daze.

“Oh, no, honey, not at all,” she brushed it off, her voice clearly hiding something. “I got this under control.”

Ellie heard the soft placement of Dina’s book against the coffee table, and the gentle footsteps nearing the kitchen as her eyes quickly scanned over the tools again, as if she would find any answers at all by staring at them stupidly like she’d had.

“How about you stick to the hunting and killing, miss?” Dina teased as she threw an apron around her neck and tied it around her waist. “I’ll do the cooking.”

“Nuh-uh,” Ellie insisted childishly. “I wanna help.”

By the way Dina’s face lit up at their interactions, Ellie could gather that Dina was happy about this idea of teamworking the dinner.

“Okay, fine,” with a sigh of defeat, she handed her wife a large pot. “Go boil some water.”

“What?” the redhead demanded. “That’s it?”

“Oh, stop complaining.”

Ellie let the pot hang in her hands, just in front of her hips and thighs. “This is dumb. Let me do something.” She whined stubbornly.

“No, I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“Hurting myself?” Ellie gaped. “I’m one of the best fighters in this community, and you think I’m gonna get hurt by a stupid pot?” As she finished the sentence, she slammed the pot in the air, knocking it into her hip bone. She yelped in painful surprise.

“The pot goes on the stove, not in your crotch,” Dina’s sigh of amused disappointment came as she turned to cut freshly grown tomatoes and basil on a fine wooden cutting board.

“Oh, fuck you,” Ellie grumbled. “I know where it goes.” Taking the pot and placing it sharply onto the stove, she turned the dial to start the burner underneath the metal. When the flame erupted into its normal setting, she turned cluelessly to the girl across the kitchen. “Okay, now what?”

“Look inside that pot,” Dina ordered, and Ellie quickly followed. She didn’t know what she was supposed to be seeing. “What’s in there?”

“Nothing.”

“What did I tell you goes in there?”

Ellie purposely delayed her answer, as her own childishness set in. “Water…”

Dina sighed deeply.

“Ellie, get a fucking pot of water boiling before I kick your dumb ass and throw you into that pot instead.”

Silence hovered over them before Ellie gave in with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
